Road To Happiness
by Fitani
Summary: In our lifetimes we all have to say goodbye to someone we love at some point. Will the team be there for Abby when she needs them? Will Gibbs? Gabby. Not Complete.


**Road To Happiness**  
**Chapter One**

Tony crumpled up some paper and threw it at the garbage bin next to Ziva's desk. "Did you guys see the Boss? I think the Dr. Ryan thing hit him hard. Either that or-"  
"DiNozzo!" Gibbs cut Tony off as he entered the room, head slapping him on the way.  
"Sorry Boss!" Tony reached up to rub the back of his head. "With Dearing dead I would have thought that she would have eventually-"  
"She's gone. Dead marine. Let's go." Gibbs grabbed his coffee on his desk and went towards the elevator.  
Tony glanced at Ziva. As she grabbed her bag she raised an eyebrow and mouthed "Abby" in his direction. Tony smiled and gave a slight nod. That was exactly what he was hoping to hear from their fearless leader. Since the explosion at NCIS the team had started noticing Gibbs checking on Abby more frequently. They knew about Abby's love for the man ever since he ran away to Mexico.  
_If only he would see what's right in front of him... _Tony thought as he pulled his bag over his shoulder.  
"Move it!" Gibbs snapped out. .  
The three members of his team jumped into action and were quickly on there way to the crime scene.

**xoGxoAxoBxoBxoYxo**

Abby spun around in her lab chair with Bert safely held against her chest. "Isn't this fun Bert?" she giggled. Unexpectedly she jumped off the chair and started to walk. "Whoa!" Abby wobbled and fell slightly against one of her lab tables making Bert let out a loud fart. "So much fun!"  
"Abigail Sciuto! What in blazes are you doing?" Abby regretted moving her head to face a blurry Ducky.  
"Ducky! Ducky! Ducky! You need to try this! Sit on the chair and I'll spin you!" Abby still disoriented made Bert fart again by pressing herself against the desk.  
"I don't think so my dear. My heart couldn't handle something as traumatic as that at the moment." Ducky chuckled as he walked in and moved beside Abby. "Jethro is with a suspect and I fear Jimmy is driving me crazy. He is insistent on telling me all of his intimacies with Breena. I felt the need to retreat."  
Abby smiled as she pulled Ducky into a hug.  
"I don't think you should leave him down there by himself for too long Ducky. While you were..." Her smile vanished.  
Ducky pulled out of her grasp and took a hold of both of her hands in his. "I'm alright my dear."  
"I know Ducky but it's... it's still hard. You could have died..." Tears formed at the corners of her eyes.  
"Tell me what Mr. Palmer did while I was on leave Abigail." He squeezed her hands slightly.  
Abby sniffled and looked at the Medical Examiner. "He started to talk to the dead. Just like you do Ducky."  
Another chuckle escaped him. "Ahh my dear girl. That does not surprise me. He attempts to channel his 'inner Mallard' as he likes to call it while I was not available. It was an interesting conservation he had with Lieutenant Sean Jacobs. The decapitated man that was found in the car. Mr. Palmer didn't realise I was in the room at the time."  
Abby burst into a fit of laughter. "Tony would have so much with knowing that. I could so totally see him asking Jimmy if he's mastered channelling his 'inner Mallard' yet." She pulled Ducky over to the chair. "You can sit Ducky. I wont spin you. Promise."  
"Thank you my dear." Ducky let go of her hands and sat down. "How did the meeting go with your brother? I asked Jethro and he simply told me to ask you."  
"Oh Ducky! It was so wonderful! I talk with him almost everyday now. I even brought him to Gibbs'. Know what else Ducky?" Abby couldn't hold her excitement as she clapped her hands.  
"Well go on." Ducky smiled as he watched her.  
"Kyle hugged Gibbs!" Abby's eyes sparkled. "Gibbs even hugged him back!"  
"I'm am happy you have family back in your life. Have you told your parents the good news yet?" Ducky waited a few moments. He watched Abby's emotions flash across her face. Pain being the most obvious.  
"Ducky... Oh..." She crumbled against the floor in sobs.  
"Abigail!" Duck quickly went to the floor and pulled her into a hug.  
"They... Mom and Dad... Luca..." Her body started to shake as she sobbed.  
"Abbs? Ducky?" Gibbs rushed into the Lab as soon as the elevator door opened.  
"Ahh Jethro. Care to help? It seems I have said something that upset our dear Abigail."  
Gibbs was quickly on the ground and pulling his girl into his arms. "Shh Abbs. I've got ya."  
Ducky stayed seated on the floor next to them, keeping a comforting hand on Abby's arm. "I'm sorry-"  
"No Ducky. I should... I should have told you all..." She wrapped her arms around Gibbs and hid her face against his chest. "A man... they died... with Dearing I didn't want to... Oh god they're gone Gibbs!"  
Ducky eyes grew wide. "Jethro-"  
"Go get DiNozzo. Let the team know." Gibbs turned his attention back to Abby.  
"Kyle knows... I.. I... called him right away when it happened... Luca... He was sleeping and... and Mom and Dad... A man shot them both and then Luca... It was quick and they... they didn't hurt. The man committed suicide after... drugs..." Another wave of sobs wracked her body.  
"When Abbs." He gently rubbed circles against her back with his hand. Neither noticed the elevator doors open and close.  
"Two days ago... "  
"God Abby. Why didn't ya tell me?"  
"You were too busy. I was keeping myself busy too... Today... Today I finally had time... I caught up on everything... tried to keep myself busy with Bert... and then Ducky came and then... it just all came when he asked... I didn't want to think about it... too fresh still..."  
"Don't need to hide it in Abby. I'm always here for you. I should have known something was wrong when you called me last night." Gibbs pressed a kiss against her head. "Nightmares are back."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Nothing to be sorry about." Gibbs softly spoke. "Tony will be here soon to take you home."  
"I don't want to be alone Gibbs..." Abby held onto him tighter.  
"My place Abbs. I need to talk to Vance first then I'm going to stop and pick up some Chinese food." He softly pressed another kiss to the top of her head. "I'll always be here for you Abby. Always."  
Abby sniffled as she pulled back enough to look up at Gibbs. "Promise?"  
"I promise Abbs," he said without hesitating. "The whole team has your six."  
Another sob escaped her as she slammed her head back against his chest.  
"Boss! Abby!" Tony yelled as he rushed through the elevator doors. "Ducky-" he stopped when he saw Gibbs' expression. Something he never let any of hid agents see. Sadness.  
"Take her to my place DiNozzo. Stay with her."  
Gibbs and Tony locked eyes. "I'll take care of her Boss."  
Gibbs gave a stiff nod and allowed Tony to pull Abby away from him. He missed her warmth instantly.  
"Hi Tony..." Abby whispered as she tried to make herself comfortable n Tony's arms.  
"Hey there Labby Abby." Tony carried her towards the elevator. "Lets go get you a nice hot chocolate with extra marshmallows in it okay?"  
Abby nodded slightly. "Sounds great Tony. Thank you."  
When the doors closed Gibbs let out a deep sigh and ran his hands against his face.  
_She doesn't deserve this..._

**To Be Continued**...

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoy this. NCIS does not belong to me. I just borrowed the characters. I am not making any profits with this.


End file.
